


Rest

by writemydreams



Series: Desert Keith Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DesertKeithWeek 2018, Gen, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rest, Sandstorm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: A sandstorm interrupts Keith's day to day life in the desert. It's a good day to stay in and rest.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Desert Keith Week is my first foray into fic writing for Voltron. (And isn't it perfect that there's already a Pining Keith tag). Soon, I'll be writing Sheith.

Living in the desert alone comes with all sorts of challenges. Keith only has himself to rely on out here. If he runs out of food or water, it’s on him. Same if the generator breaks down. It’s taken plenty of time and effort, but Keith now feels confident in his ability to handle whatever the desert throws at him. Even sandstorms.

Keith glances over his shoulder to see if it’s visible yet. He’s a child of the desert and can read the changes in the wind and land. The wind has been steadily rising for the last hour. He doesn’t need to see a wall of sand to know what’s coming. Keith finishes his final check of the Shack’s windows. He fastens the storm shutters in place then hurries over to the hoverbike. It’s his only mode of transportation. If anything happens to the bike, he’s doomed. Keith secures a tarp over it to protect it from the sand then steps back. There’s nothing more he can do outside. The Shack has weathered sandstorms before. So has he. No matter the duration of the storm, Keith can hold out. He has shelter, enough supplies, and the generator is running strong.

Instinct tells him to look back. Keith does so in time to see a wall of sand eating up the horizon. It’s coming. Keith hurries into the Shack, locking the door behind him. He sticks a board in front of the door so sand can’t blow inside. It’s going to be close quarters until the storm abates. If he’s lucky, it won’t take more than an hour or two to move on. If not… well. It’s happened before. Keith remembers being inside with his father for three days once while sandstorms raged outside. They found ways to amuse themselves back then. He’ll do the same again – even if it’s just him now. 

Keith switches on the light as the wind begins to shriek outside. That sound is the worst part of a sandstorm. He shrugs out of his jacket and toes off his boots, hanging them up to keep them away from any insects or arachnids that creep into the Shack. Keith takes a bottle of water out of his small refrigerator and heads over to the bed. He flops onto the mattress with a soft sigh. Keith gazes up at the constellations he painted on the ceiling long ago. It seems his life will always be tied to the stars. And to a certain pilot who showed him the way. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers. Somewhere out in the desert is the clue he needs to find Shiro. To bring him home. “He’s not dead!” He declares even though no one is around to hear him. “Shiro’s out there somewhere. And I’m going to find him.” He sips his water then looks to his information board. This sandstorm could be beneficial. The storms always change the terrain, unearthing new landmarks and rock features. Keith recalls the entire network of caves exposed by the storms once.

Maybe this storm can lead him to the mysterious Voltron. Whatever that may be. Keith takes another drink then caps the bottle, setting it aside. He rolls over to get comfortable. There are a handful of chores he could do while he’s holed up inside. He’ll handle them later. Right now, he wants to rest. He deserves it after all the work he’s put into making the Shack a home again, his daily forays into the desert, and his quest. Let the storm rage on outside all it wants. Once it fades, Keith will take Shiro’s hoverbike out and see what the sands have turned up. 

Nothing will stop him from searching for Shiro. Not a sandstorm, not a skeptical Galaxy Garrison, and _especially_ not a bullshit “pilot error” excuse.


End file.
